Various truss systems have been designed and fabricated previously for use in building construction. A primary usage of composite type trusses has been in the construction of buildings as roof and deck supports. It is acknowledged that others have devised and provided components that could be used interchangeably in trusses of different size, length and design strength. Usually such interchangeable components are combined with custom made top and bottom chord elements that are individually fabricated for the separate job site installation. In addition to the uses of truss systems in permanent building installations, a more recent and extensive use of trusses has developed in connection with the fabrication of roof and deck forms for reinforced concrete construction. In such usage trusses of selected length have been used as supports for a section of deck or roof forms. The sectional forms are intended to be used repeatedly at a job site, and, accordingly, the truss and form combination provides an assembly that may be moved conveniently as a unit from a first pour site to subsequent pour locations. The form handling equipment provided is adapted for engagement with the lower chords of the truss sections so the trusses can be moved therealong or together with the form handling equipment. When the form sections are to be moved to subsequent pour locations at a higher elevation of the building, tilting form glides are positioned adjacent the edge of the form supporting floor, and the form sections are moved longitudinally to a position extended past the supporting floor for engagement by cables of hoist apparatus. Rollers of the form glide which directly engage the lower chords of the trusses can provide full support for the entire form section. The loadings on the trusses can be quite severe during such operations, and multiple rollers on a tilting base are proposed to avoid concentrated loadings of the trusses as the form sections are so extended. At a job site the large form sections often have to be moved laterally to avoid obstructions. Cross dollies provide a non-directional movement pattern for the forms. Also, one tilting form glide is adapted for use with a cross truck assembly in such manner that longitudinal and lateral movement patterns are possible.